Partners in Crime
by SilverLamb
Summary: A serial killer couple in Carolina have been kidnapping and killing students. The apprehended woman is the BAU's only chance of catching her partner before he kills again. Meanwhile Spencer is going through a hard breakup with his secret boyfriend - and he won't let his BAU family or his best friend Derek help him. Derek/Spencer. Lemon warning. Suggestions welcome!
1. Freud

It was too clichéd for him to handle. This kind of stuff happened to other people, in books, stupid people. He would have seen it coming; he was too smart for this.

Cheating lying bastard.

'God dammit Spence, don't you knock?'

Spencer Reid stared incredulously at the scene; Sam, his now ex-boyfriend, in bed with a blonde one-direction wannabe who was covering himself up with a sheet. Spencer couldn't feel his face, or his hands and feet for that matter, he was frozen. Some statistic he read somewhere. He should have known.

'Fifty-seven percent.' Spencer mumbled. The odds were against him the entire time, he should have known. Fifty seven percent of men cheat, and the statistics never failed. He always knew, why not this time? Sam was hustling out of bed, pulling his pants on as he went, exposing ridiculous striped boxer-briefs. Flamboyant. Dominating. He always chose the dominating men.

'Jesus Christ Spencer, I'm so sorry, I swear this is a onetime thing!' Spencer looked down at the book in his hand that he was dropping off for Sam. _General Psychological Theory _by Sigmund Freud. He let out a little chuckle as he held it out for Sam to take, his arm lifting robotically. How did he ever feel anything for this man? Justin Beiber in the bed was looking around as if for an escape – he was pretty. Prettier than himself. He lifted the book a bit, prompting Sam to take it.

'Keep it, I never liked Freud anyway. A discreditable sex freak for another discreditable sex freak.' Sam looked flabbergasted, tentatively reaching out for the book, and then his expression darkened.

'You know this is your fault, I wouldn't have to do this if you just put out.' The corner of the heavy book connected with Sam's face with a satisfying _crunch_ as Spencer slammed the door behind him. He hated being a statistic.

* * *

'What do you think has him so tired?' Emily and Derek watched as Spencer sat sipping another cup of coffee-tinted sugar, purple bags under his eyes darker than ever, staring absently at the same report that he had picked up when he came in.

'Maybe he had a long, wild night.' Derek responded softly, grinning, the two watching the boy genius as he put down his FBI mug. The odds of that were so slim, Emily giggled softly. The thought of Spencer Reid out prowling night clubs looking for a good time was just too funny. She had a vision of him, leaning against a bar with a fedora tipped on his head, smooth talking ladies with statistics. She shared this vision with Derek and he brought his fist to his mouth, stifling a laugh. No way, there was no way. He got up, waving at Emily to tell her to stop laughing and made his way over to Spencer's desk, leaning on the divider.

'How many ladies did you seduce last night pretty boy? Looks like enough to keep you up to the wee hours.' The younger man lifted his head slowly, his face was still a little frozen from last night. After he got back to his apartment Spencer had been up most of the night reading Dostoyevsky. Not any book in particular, more like all of them, reading slower than usual to keep himself from calling Sam, to keep himself from crying. He had tried so hard to make Sam happy and now he just didn't want to think about anything but someone else's fictional psychology.

'I'm not in the mood Morgan. Leave me alone.' Derek glanced back at Emily, who shrugged and shook her head. It was her policy that if someone says leave them alone, come back later, it was the smart move. This was not Derek's mode of operation though, his was press and charm until you got the answer you wanted.

'What's wrong boy-genius? The book you were looking for sold out? Did someone challenge your views on Freud again?' How damn close he was. Spencer closed the case file with a snap.

'Freud was an over-blown sex-freak bastard with outlandish but somehow attractive theories. I said leave me alone!' Derek backed up, hands up in surrender, surprised. He knew a bit of Freud - everyone wanting to sleep with their mothers etc.- and even he knew that that was a strange way of describing him. Spencer honestly did not want to talk about it. No one in the BAU – actually no one but Sam knew he was gay. Who knows how that would change how they saw him, he was still struggling with the whole 'kid' persona imposed on him. He was smart, he was an adult, and goddammit he would not be interrogated about his personal life. He looked up at Derek's incredulous and concerned face and sighed. He did feel bad though.

'Sorry. Sorry. I'm just going through some stuff right now.'

'Nightmares again?' Derek asked. Emily caught his eye and shook her head again. Her eyes said leave him alone.

'No. No, not that. Just… stuff okay?'

'Okay, fair enough.'

'Guys, Hotch wants us in the round table room.' JJ said, walking past. She had been listening, but intuition told her to stay out of it. Spence was clearly off and she wanted everyone on their game for this case. A man had beenwas in serious danger and they had only a short amount of time to find him. She glanced at the file in her hand as she climbed the steps. Everything rested on this one woman.

Spencer got up and headed to the case room, Derek following, eyeing the young man worriedly. What in god's name could have his best friend so… wrong?

* * *

**Some parts of the future of this story are known to me, others are vague. Let me know if there's any suggestions you have for the upcoming story. (PS Derek/Spencer soon to come. Stay tuned fangirls) Please please please review! I want to know where you want this story to go.**


	2. The Kellens

'Henry Carlile, Robert Hanson, and Timothy Egan were all students at North Carolina University when they were murdered.' JJ brought six pictures up onto the screen, three of happy, smiling young men, three of haunting, dead bodies, beaten and posed. 'All three were beaten and sexually assaulted. Though one had a potentially fatal head wound, cause of death in all three was strangulation.' She brought another two pictures onto the screen, one of a pretty, blonde woman and the other of a dark, handsome, sinister looking man. 'These are Grace and Emmett Kellen, the killers.'

'A killer couple? That's rare.' Emily said

'Bonnie and Clyde.' Derek suggested.

'And then there were the sexual predators Charlene and Gerald Gallego." Spencer offered. Derek glanced at him, relieved that the kid wasn't so out of it that he would miss citing a case.

'Wait, if they already know who did it, why do they need us?' Garcia asked timidly. She wasn't savvy in all this behavioural mumbo-jumbo and was wary of sounding dumb when asking a question. But Emily nodded along with Garcia as if she was about to ask the same question.

'The CMPD apprehended Grace dumping the last body but she won't reveal where Emmett Kellen is; which is a problem because he's already taken his next victim.' Hotch answered. JJ brought up of a handsome young male's student card and picture.

'This is Bradley Hale, 19 years old. He was leaving NCU at 6pm yesterday. The Kellens kept their victims for three days before dumping the bodies, which means we have two days to find him.'

'The Charlotte PD wants us to profile Emmett Kellen and interview Grace Kellen to see if we can figure out where they are.' Hotch said, clasping his hands on the table.

'So we need to convince Grace to give up her husband.' Derek said.

'Aren't the odds of that slim?' Rossi interjected, 'most women in these killer couples are submissive and obedient. She'll be too loyal to give us anything.'

'We'll have to trust in the profile. We leave in two hours.' Hotch said as everyone rose to get ready.

* * *

Derek stared across the room at Spencer, who was shoving papers into his leather messenger bag, tapping his pen against his desk nervously. Something was wrong and he hated not knowing what. Heat rose up the younger man's neck under that gaze. Derek was his best friend, he'd sat with the man through several of his own break ups and tried to console him that he'd find another girl, he always did, and Spencer felt bad he couldn't share his own hang ups with him. He couldn't risk losing Derek, or anyone in the BAU. They were the one solid thing in his life, and he had never had much of that. He looked over the desks and one corner of his mouth smiled, trying to reassure the other man who was wearing a dent into his desk with that flicking pen. He was okay. Sort of. He turned back to what he was doing and searched around his desk, in the large bottom drawer, in the leg space, and paled. His go bag was still at Sam's. He had brought it because he had expected to stay over. Not for sex, god no he wasn't ready for that. Just to hang out.

'Hey, Derek?' Spencer said, half questioningly and half apologetic. The man ceased his flicking he was glad he was talking to him, maybe Spencer would tell him what was wrong.

'Uh-huh?'

'Can you drive me back to my apartment? I left my go bag there.' Derek rolled his eyes. Spencer was constantly leaving things at his apartment and needing rides. The boy could drive, but not well, and Hotch preferred if someone else did the driving for Spencer if there was that option. Derek agreed and the younger man ran up the stairs to tell Hotch.

They were in the car driving for a few minutes in silence before Derek spoke.

'So you gonna tell me what's eating you?'

'I told you, I've got some stuff going on.'

'You could tell me when your mom went off her meds but not this?' Derek looked across the seat at him, driving with one hand in that sexy way he did. Derek did a lot of things in a sexy way, and Spencer briefly remembered those early days when he harboured a crush on the older man, but those days were passed.

'Just leave it, okay?' He mumbled. Derek would have pressed further but Spencer's apartment was only ten minutes away from the BAU (purposely for times like this) and Spencer had hustled out of the parked car before he could be interrogated any further. God he wanted to tell him, Spencer thought as he made his way up the stairs to his apartment. Maybe he could ease it into the conversation, test the waters. See how he reacts to subtle insinuations. He went to unlock his door and was surprised to find it open, and his body went cold. Burglars? He couldn't handle a fight, maybe he should go down and get Derek. He was about to turn to leave, to get somebody when he heard a voice.

'Spence?' He knew that voice, though it was slurred, it was Sam. He walked in and shut the door behind him, finding a drunk Sam rising to greet him. His face had an apologetic smile as he came forward, arms outstretched for a hug. Before he would have relished being held in those strong arms, but now it seemed repellent, and Spencer stepped away from the hug.

'What are you doing in my apartment Sam? You're breaking and entering.' He said, trying to stay calm. He was cooler now but a fury was still kindled in him at this man.

'I'm sorry what happn'd yesterday Spence, I was just so desperate…' He came closer again and Spencer recoiled from the smell of alcohol.

'You cheated on me Sam, who knows how many times! Now you'd better be gone by the time I come back.' He pushed passed the drunken man and went to his room to pack a bag. He had to be back soon, he didn't have time to have it out with his ex-boyfriend. He didn't know Sam was in the room until he was grabbed from behind, lips roaming his neck.

'Don' leave me… I'm sorry." Sam had a way of purring his words and Spencer shivered but pushed him away. He didn't like the feeling he was getting about this. He reached for the bag but it was smacked out of his hand and Sam spun him around, kissing him violently. 'C'mon Spence, one more chance.' He said between kisses. Spencer almost wanted to vomit, turning his head away.

'Get out Sam, go get sober, we'll talk when I get back.' Sam pulled away, still holding Spencer's arms.

'You're leaving?' Spencer squirmed, starting to get scared.

'Yeah, I have to work.' Sam's face darkened into anger.

'You are NOT leaving me!' Spencer gasped as he was pushed backwards, tripping onto the bed, and before he could get up Sam was on his, pinning him down and kissing him.

'I could make you feel so good.' He mumbled. Spencer began to panic, Sam had never been so forceful in the four months they had dated, and as Sam reached down and began fumbling with his pants and groin, he lashed out, straining against Sam's hold and biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. Sam yelled out, drew back, and punched Spencer in the face with all his drunken force.

Spencer was reeling. His head was for once empty, blank, and Sam was fumbling with his clothes again, apologizing, saying how much Spencer needed to just listen to him and be good and stay with him. Spencer thought about how they had met, in the nearby library, Sam offered to help him carry out his giant pile of books and helped him right out to the subway. It was the first time anyone had asked for his number and he was surprised he gave it. They bonded over an academic love of psychology.

'If you would just let me _have_ you…'

_Power-reassurance_ _rapist_

Those words came to Spencer's mind as he raised his leg and kneed Sam in the groin with all his might. Sam collapsed groaning onto the bed and Spencer scrambled up, grabbing his bag and running out of the apartment and down the steps. The first dates had gone so well, for once Spencer didn't feel socially inept. His brain was fuzzy. He slowed down on the stairs to button himself up before getting outside and running to the car.

Derek stared. Spencer's nose was bloody and his eye was turning an angry blue/black. He looked like he'd gotten into a fight with a truck.

'What the hell happened to you?' Derek said, staring at the sight that had just stumbled into his car.

'Please just drive Morgan.' Spencer didn't know until then that he was crying.

'Tell me what's wrong!'

'_Later_ Derek just _go!_' Derek went.

* * *

**Review to let me know whether or not to continue! If so, another chapter up tomorrow!**


	3. React

Derek was doing his best to split his attention between Spencer and the road. The younger man was mumbling apologies as he rummaged around the car, looking presumably for napkins for his bloody nose. Derek was having a hard time keeping his eye on the road. He couldn't take it anymore, what had happened in there?

'What are you doing?' Spencer asked, sniffing through tears and blood as the car pulled over.

'What the fuck happened to you kid?' Derek went into the glove compartment and pulled out some tissues and helped the other pinch the bridge of his nose despite scattered 'ow's. It wasn't broken.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Like hell you're not gonna talk about it! Personal business is one thing Reid, but if you're getting attacked…'

'It's not like that.'

'Then what is it?' Spencer almost spit out 'I tripped' but no, he couldn't insult his friend's intelligence like that. He was having trouble wrapping his head around it himself, he had no idea Sam was capable of that. Derek was still watching him pressingly.

'Someone broke into my apartment.'

'Who?' Spencer shook his head.

'Some guy.'

'Oh no, this isn't just some guy. That,' he touched Spencer's bruising face carefully, 'looks personal.' The younger man went quiet. He had to tell, Derek would never let it go. Was everything going to change? What would Derek do to Sam? He was panicking again and his breaths started to become quick and shallow. Was Sam still at the apartment? All his books were there, would he ransack them out of spite? He couldn't have followed them could he? What was he thinking about books for, he had almost been raped!

'Hey, hey man, put your head between your knees.' Derek guided Spencer's head down, the kid was hyperventilating. He kept his hand on Spencer's neck supportively, but he was becoming antsy, whoever had done this could be getting away. After a minute or so Spencer raised his head, looking distressed but away from Derek.

'It was my ex-boyfriend.' Spencer blurted. The car went silent. Derek wasn't sure what to say, he was honestly surprised. The younger man wasn't sure what the other was fixating on, was it the boyfriend part?

'Your boyfriend hit you?' Spencer eyed him carefully; the stress was on the _hit_. He nodded.

'I caught him cheating on me yesterday. He was in my apartment when I went up.' Spencer stopped. How much should he tell?

'He cheated on you and now he hit you?'

'He was drunk.'

'Did you guys fight?' Spencer teared up again. A measure of relief was coming over him in this strange scenario. He cared less about Sam and more that Derek was overlooking the fact he was gay. Did it really not matter? But it did matter, because there was Sam, and thank god Derek was being patient enough to let him think.

'I guess we fought. He was drunk and raving and I told him to leave but…' Spencer shook his head.

'But?' he just couldn't keep it in anymore.

'He tried to make me have sex with him, okay? He cheated because I wouldn't sleep with him – I wasn't ready – and he tried to… take it.' Spencer buried his face in his hands.

Derek's face hardly moved as he flicked on the siren and started recklessly backing up. Cars parted around them to let the SUV through as Derek headed back to the apartment.

'Whoa, whoa what are you doing?' Derek was livid. Someone had tried to take advantage of his boy and now he was going to pay.

"That son of a bitch.' Derek growled, turning the SUV around to drive forward.

'No, Derek! He's probably gone! Just stop!' Spencer grabbed his arm, 'please, just pull over!' Derek contemplated this for a few seconds, weighing his options. Spencer needed him but more than anything he wanted to strangle that little punk. He pulled over and turned off the siren.

'We should call the police.' He said finally.

'No!' Spencer almost shrieked.

'You should have told me you had an abusive boyfriend Spence! I thought you trusted me!'

'He's never hit me before today! Plus I was scared to tell you I had a _boy_friend, to tell you I was gay - can't you understand that?' Derek sighed as the other sniffed. He had started crying again, 'I didn't think he was like that.' Derek melted and wrapped his arm around Spencer, pulling him into a hug. He just wanted the kid to be okay.

'Did you know?' Spencer asked quietly against his shoulder. The older man grinned.

'That you were gay? Let's just say the team has a pool going.'

* * *

By the time the pair made it to the jet they were five minutes late and Hotchner was getting madder by the second. He liked the team to be ready fifteen minutes early so they could start the profile, and Bradley Hale had at most a day and a half left – and that's if Kellen didn't accelerate the timeline due to Grace's arrest.

'They'll be here Hotch, they must have a good reason for being late.' Rossi said, sensing the dark cloud over Hotchner's head. And a good reason they had.

Spencer stepped onto the jet ahead of Derek and Hotch stood to give them a dressing-down, but stopped when he saw the young man. Reid's face was black and blue and swollen, and Derek, as he sat down, had that protective worry-face he got when someone was in trouble.

'Reid, what happened to you?' Hotch asked, all anger dissipated. This made the rest of the team look up and see the young man fidgeting with his bag.

'Um, sorry we're late.' Spencer glanced at Derek. On the way here he had entreated the older man to keep what had happened from the team for now. He didn't want anyone worrying about him and he wasn't ready to come out to them yet. The two went hand in hand in this scenario and Derek agreed, he understood where the kid was coming from, but he didn't like it. He wanted Spencer to have the whole team to support him; people sense secrets here and it caused tension. But he had agreed, and Spencer went on with the story they agreed on, 'I got mugged outside my apartment.' Emily and JJ gasped and started fussing over him, asking if he was okay, did they take anything, where was his gun, did it hurt?

'A little, they got one good hit in but they saw my gun and took off.'

'They could have used it against you, you need to be careful Reid.' Hotch said.

'Where were you in all this?' Emily asked, turning to Derek. He furrowed his brow, he hated lying to the team.

'I was parked around the corner, I didn't see it and Reid wouldn't let me go after them.'

'We were already late and I wasn't hurt.' Spencer responded sheepishly.

'Do you need to go to the hospital? You can sit this one out if you need.' Hotch said, watching the two carefully. Something was up. There was no way Derek did it, but what kind of mugger prowls within blocks of the FBI?

'I'm fine, really.' Spencer chuckled, reassuring the women, nodding to Hotch and sitting down. He pulled a file out of his bag. 'Let's just get started.' Hotch nodded back and Emily went to tell the pilot they were ready.

'So this Grace Kellen is thirty years old and came from a spouse-swapping household…' Rossi began.

* * *

**So Zhara Rho gets the most inspiring review award for the last chapter (thanks!), but I'm still looking for suggestions! Or just a review so I know to keep going. Thanks for sticking by this far! **

**P.S. All facts cited by Spencer are true in this story; I try to keep it authentic **


	4. Suspicions

Grace Kellen was born into a spouse-swapping household. Her paternity was unclear but her mother and the man she considered her father frequently slept with other people within their circle of 'friends' which consisted of about three or four couples. She grew up exposed to these sexual exploits and acted out as she got older, dropping out of school at sixteen.

'_I met Emmett when I was sixteen and he was the most wonderful man I had ever come across.'_

The team was watching a recording of Grace's initial interview. She had refused to answer any questions about the murders or Bradley Hale's location, but whenever her husband was brought up, her face brightened and she had nothing but praise for him. Emmett was five years older than Grace, coming from a broken home and a controlling mother.

'He's obviously power-assertive,' Emily said, pointing to something in the file, 'He chose a wife that would submit to him in a way his mother never did, and he extensively abuses his victims.' She tapped the page with her pen, 'But why choose men? Women would be much easier to dominate.' The team was sitting around a laptop on a table inside the NCPD headquarters

'Maybe he's gay and got bored of his wife.' The police chief suggested. He had been on this case since the first victim turned up, and he was anxious to find this boy. They knew Emmett Kellen was involved – his semen was traced back to a previous sexual assault – but didn't know about his wife until they caught her dumping a body, and now they couldn't find Emmett. He was the one who had interviewed Grace and he didn't think they would get anywhere with her, she was so loyal it was like she was brainwashed. If this BAU team could figure out Emmett in time to save Hale, he'd help in any way he could.

'Power-assertive killers are less interested in sex and more interested in control. The gender is irrelevant to the offender because the sexual component is more about belittling his captive and dominating them. He probably chooses young men because they are a bigger conquest in his eyes.'

Derek watched Spencer as the younger man spoke. He was perfectly calm – too calm. How could the kid be acting so normal? The young man's distressed, blood and tear stained face was still present in the back of Derek's mind to the point where he could hardly concentrate on the case.

'Reid's right, he's compensating.' Hotch said.

'Well where does Grace fall in all this? She was caught with the body.' Rossi asked, watching the silent woman on the screen be berated by questions.

'She could have been covering for him.' Emily suggested.

'You mean battered woman syndrome?' Derek asked, still looking at Spencer through the corner of his eye. The younger man fidgeted slightly.

'It's possible. Spousal abuse fits Emmett Kellen's profile.' Hotch looked down at the profile Rossi was sketching out in his notepad. 'I think Prentiss and Morgan should go check out the dump sites and see what you can come up with. Rossi and I will talk with Grace Kellen. Reid, you try and come up with a geographic profile and JJ, do what you do best.' Everyone nodded as they were assigned in turn, and everyone got up to leave except Spencer. He knew why he was left behind and it wasn't because he was the best at geographic profiling; it was because Hotch wanted to keep an eye on him. He figured no one really bought his mugging story, but what exactly did they think?

When only JJ and Spencer were left – the chief went to take Derek and Emily to the dump sites – Spencer got up and went to the map, uncapping his marker and robotically drawing practiced straight lines connecting the abduction and dump sites. He needed to concentrate on the case and not Sam, that bastard was too far away to worry about right now. Distraction was the key. So Kellen kidnapped students at or around campus and he lived nearby, which fit the profile, but where did he keep the victims? It had to be nearby so he could get to them easily…

JJ watched Reid work out of the corner of her eye as she spoke on the phone to the local press. He was so methodical when he worked, and you had to know him well to see the unusual short hesitations of his hand. He was really distracted. Scared? Her motherly instincts ached to look at his beaten face. She hoped it wasn't… Spencer shook almost imperceptibly for a moment and then capped his marker, turning from the map and heading past her towards the washrooms. JJ watched him go with a worried look. Emily couldn't be right, could she?

* * *

Emily and Derek stood at the edge of the second field; the space where the body was found marked off by police tape. Derek strode over to the area.

'The bodies were not dumped far from the road at all. Almost right in view of passing cars.'

'Maybe Grace was dumping the bodies all along.' Emily said, walking around the tape, 'She wouldn't have been strong enough to carry them very far.'

'But then why pose them? If she was just the delivery girl why take the time?'

'Orders? Or maybe personal hatred, maybe she was jealous of the attention the victims were getting.'

'Do you think she was involved in the killings?'

'I don't know.' Emily crouched down and moved some of the dirt around, looking for anything that was missed. 'She's obviously not strong enough to do this all herself.'

Derek stood and put on his sunglasses. None of the dump sites were repeated, which is unusual for killing like this. A power-assertive killer would want to keep his bodies in the same general area, and hide them at least. Something was off.

'Hey, what's going on with you and Reid Morgan?' Derek turned to Emily, surprised.

'Nothing.' He said, looking towards the chief parked sitting in the car at the road. Anywhere but at Emily. She came towards him, being careful not to touch the tape.

'Come on Derek, everyone knows something's up. You're both terrible liars.' She smiled but Derek shook his head.

'It's not up to me to tell okay? I'm sworn to confidence.' Emily frowned.

'This has something to do with how he was acting earlier, doesn't it?' Derek looked at the sky, again looking anywhere but at Emily. God dammit Garcia always said he had an honest face, and he didn't want to give anything away.

'It's getting late.' Emily paused as Derek turned and headed for the car. 'Let's go back to the hotel, there's nothing here that we can't learn from a map.' Emily paused.

'You know Hotch thinks he's on drugs again.' Derek froze. He spun around.

'What?'

'He's so jumpy and secretive; Hotch thinks he got in trouble with a dealer. Is that what's going on?'

'What the hell? No!' Derek was so surprised. Is that what everyone thought? In retrospect Spencer was acting a lot like he had when he was on Dilauded, but he was sure that was the whole secret-keeping thing. The kid had promised he was done with that stuff. He remembered about a year ago, talking to Spencer about it, watching movies at his place.

'_I'm glad the program's working for you man.' Derek said suddenly. Spencer turned away from the television where they were watching a documentary on Canadian animals or something, surprised._

'_Thanks, I am too.'_

'_You won't scare me like that again, right? Cause I'd pin you down and force you to stop if I had to.' Spencer laughed._

'_I'm sure you would. No way man, that stuff ate my brain.' He wrapped his arm around Derek's neck and looked at Derek the way he did when he was being completely sincere. 'I promise I'm done. This brain is too awesome to squander like that.' They both laughed._

That was a bad time for Derek, watching Spencer go through that. Such a smart kid, and he didn't even make the _decision_ to get addicted to drugs, it was that damn Tobias Hankel. He remembers watching Spencer one day leave his desk for the washroom and come back with glazed eyes, looking like a zombie. He thought he was going to lose the kid. A wave of sorrow came over him just remembering it, sorrow at the memory of that heart wrenchingly blank face. It was one of the first times he realized the depth of love he had for the kid, he cared a lot about his friends but Spencer… for Spencer he felt the strongest friendship he had ever known. He wouldn't let the kid go through that again.

'I swear Emily, I KNOW it's not that.'

'Well what do you know?' He took off his sunglasses and finally looked her in the eye.

'He'll tell when he's ready, okay? I'm sure of it.' Emily hoped he was right.

* * *

**Reviews make inspired writers, and inspired writers update faster. Please review!**


	5. North Carolina

Hotch's brow was set as he sat down across from Grace Kellen, whose face was as unwavering as his own.

'Mrs. Kellen, my name is Agent Hotchner, I'm from the FBI-'

'I told the last man what I'll tell you: I will not tell you where my husband is.' Grace cut in. Her face was firm, controlled, determined.

'You do know he has a man named Bradley Hale who is in grave danger.' Hotch slid a picture of the boy across the table, trying to gauge her response. He needed to personalize the boy in her eyes. She barely glanced at it.

'My husband's in danger too.'

'From who?'

'You people.' Grace replied calmly, looking past Hotcher's head towards the two way mirror where Rossi was standing. 'He's done nothing wrong.'

'He's raped and assaulted at least three victims Grace.' Hotchner replied firmly. She shook her head and went silent. Hotchner changed tactics.

'What were you doing with Timothy Egan's body? Were you hiding it for Emmett?' Her eyes shifted around the room but she said nothing. 'Mrs. Kellen you are being charged with first degree murder, but if you cooperate and tell us what happened, I may be able to get it reduced.'

'But I didn't kill anybody!' Her eyes widened at the accusation.

'Then prove it.' He passed her a pad of paper and a pen. 'Give us a statement and save Bradley Hale.' Grace's brain was turning almost visibly as she picked up the pad of paper. Then put it back down.

'I want to speak to a lawyer.'

* * *

'Are you sure he has no other properties?'

'Sorry Sugar, I've got nothin'.' Spencer sighed.

'Thanks anyway.' He hung up. Kellen's hideout must be somewhere within the 15 mile radius he had drawn on the map, connecting the approximate areas of the dump sites, but in that radius Garcia had found 5 abandoned buildings, 9 warehouses and 3 rental buildings. Kellen owned no properties but his house and his credit cards showed no unusual monthly or weekly payments. If he was renting a space, he was doing it with cash. These were too many locations to search in the time they had; he would need to narrow it down.

Hotch and Rossi walked in where the team was set up. JJ was out talking to the local newspaper and Reid was alone with his board.

'She lawyered up.' Rossi said to Spencer's inquiring look.

'I've got a bit from the geographic profile.' Spencer said, scratching his bruised eye. 'But the possibilities are too many for it to be too useful. Since he's a construction worker he probably knows lots of abandoned buildings that we may not even know about.' Hotchner stood before the map, examining Reid's work. It was exact and clean as the young man's work ever was. He discreetly assessed the boy as Spencer described the area he outlined as most likely to attract someone hiding a captive – remoteness, etc. The collared shirt Reid was wearing under his sweater vest covered his arms enough to hide any needle marks. The boy was a little twitchy bit not as much as he used to be, and he seemed focused enough – he wasn't shaking or moving about the room nervously like he couldn't be still. Hotch figured he must be wrong. Derek seemed to know what was happening and he would have told himself or Rossi if he knew Reid was using again. He nodded when Reid finished.

'We can't do anything more until Grace's lawyer shows up. Head back to the hotel and get some rest Reid.'

'But Hotch, I can help, maybe if I spend a little more time…' but they both knew it was no use. This victim was slipping away and it all depended on Grace to come clean. And to be honest Spencer was tired, his nose hurt and waves of nausea kept hitting him, making his run for the bathroom, though he never vomited. Maybe he did have a concussion. He capped his marker. 'What about the rest of the team?'

'Morgan and Prentiss are on their way back but it looks like they didn't find much.' Hotcher hated feeling helpless. They had been here more than half a day and they had nothing but a partial profile. Not to mention his team wasn't functioning at top form.

'Go get some rest Reid.' He said, firmly but kindly.' The boy turned to grab his bag in silent agreement. After a moment Hotch grabbed his shoulder 'and Reid, if you're in any kind of trouble, tell us. We can't help otherwise.' Spencer turned towards the hard but caring face and smiled half-heartedly.

'I'm fine Hotch, it was just a mugging.' It was the lie that hurt the most.

* * *

Spencer unlocked the door to his hotel room mechanically, not taking his eyes off the profile in his hand. It had become habit for everyone that going to the hotel was not for rest but usually just a change of scenery while working the case. He stepped inside and let the door swing shut behind him. What was he missing? He sat down at the little table in the corner and re-read Emmett Kellen's childhood report. Divorced parents and an absentee father – typical. But what wasn't right about his? After about an hour Spencer heard other people shuffling in from down the hall and he went to the door to see who it was. JJ.

'Hey, you find anything?' JJ shook her head and yawned.

'The whole town's shook up by this thing but no one knows anything about the Kellens. It's a big city so it's easy to be anonymous.' She yawned again.

'Okay, get some sleep JJ.' She shook her head.

'I will if you do.' They smiled at each other. They'd sleep, eventually.

Reid was visibly more normal, calmed down she thought. Maybe it was nothing, maybe just a mugging. She didn't really believe it, no one did, but she wanted to.

Spencer sat down on the bed and rubbed his hands together. Maybe he'd refresh his mind by reading a bit. His phone rang as he was digging through his bag for his _Selected Works of Tennyson_ . He checked it but he didn't have caller ID, didn't see the use, only a few people called him anyway.

'Reid.' He answered.

'All hail the queen goddess of everything.' Garcia.

'Hail.' Spencer responded chuckling. 'What do you have?'

'So I checked out the warehouses, and I got zilch but I did find out that Kellen was working freelance with another construction company for a few weeks before the first murder. I figured maybe he scouted out areas there. 3/4 of the areas were within that radius you sent me.'

'That's a definite possibility, good work Garcia.' She sent him and the rest of the team an email containing the sites but it was too late to do anything about it. Spencer checked his watch as he hung up. It was almost 11. His phone suddenly rang again and he picked up, probably someone calling about the new sites.

'Reid.'

'I know you're there Spencer. Don't hang up.' Spencer jumped, it was Sam.

'You bastard,' Spencer growled, 'do you think I want to talk to you after earlier?'

'Just listen to me Spence, don't leave me, okay? I'm sorry.'

'I'm hanging up Sam.'

'Don't!' Sam shouted through the phone. 'I know where you are, I'm outside your hotel!' Spencer looked out the window, fear setting into him.

'Sam you stay away, I've got a gun and Morgan knows about you. Stay away!'

'Morgan? You've got another man with you? Who are you fucking you worthless piece of shit?!'

He hung up and turned it off after the phone began to ring again. Spencer began to shake.

* * *

By the time Morgan made it back to the hotel, it was late. He had gotten an email from Garcia and had decided to drive by a two of the sites to no avail, they were in-production student housing in well travelled areas. It would never work.

The lobby was empty except for one man who was talking heatedly with the receptionist but it seemed like the receptionist had it under control, so he headed to the elevator.

'Dammit, I just want to know where Spencer Reid is staying. I'm his boyfriend and it's important.'

'I'm sorry but I can't give away that kind of information.' The receptionist said firmly. The man smacked his hand on the counter and turned away. Derek turned around slowly. This was the bastard.

The receptionist looked warily at Morgan, knowing he was an FBI agent and would take care of it if necessary, he turned around. Derek approached the man.

'Excuse me sir,' He said calmly, 'You're looking for Agent Reid?'

'Yeah, can you help me?' The man was obviously tired and hung over, his eyes red and slightly angry.

'Sure I can.' Derek said smiling. 'Follow me.' The man followed him to the now opening elevator and the two stepped in, Derek nodding reassuringly to the receptionist. The doors closed and Derek selected a floor four above where they were staying. They rode quietly for a few moments.

'Do you work with Spence?' The man asked, trying to break the silence.

'What's your name kid?' Derek asked instead of answering. He told him. 'Well Sam, I have a message for you.' Derek grabbed the kid by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. Sam began to fight back but Derek subtly pulled back his jacket, exposing his gun and Sam stopped squirming.

'You listen to me you little punk.' Derek growled. 'If you ever come near Spencer again you will regret it. He never wants to see you again and I know if _I_ do, you're gonna come out of it with more than just a punch in the head. Do you understand me?' Sam said nothing, shocked. Derek slammed him against the wall of the elevator again. 'DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?' Sam nodded stiffly, glaring at Derek. Sam was a big man but he knew he was no match for this agent. The doors opened and Derek dropped him and stepped out, turning around as the doors closed. 'Now get the hell out of here.' he said to the last sliver of Sam's face. The elevator started to head back down and Derek started for the stairs. That bastard followed Spencer to North Carolina.

* * *

**Lots of scenes in this one...**

**All criticism and reviews are great! Please continue to feed my motivation, I need it to keep going. Thanks for sticking by this far!**


	6. Just the Same

Derek knocked on Spencer's door, praying that the kid was in. No answer. He knocked again, more urgently thins time. Where could he have gone?

'Who is it?' Came Spencer's timid voice. Derek sighed inwardly.

'It's me pretty boy, open up.' He sensed the younger man hesitate on the other side before he heard the latch click and the door opened. The parts of Spencer's face that weren't purple were pale. 'I came to check on you,' Derek leaned against the doorframe, 'is everything okay?' Spencer rubbed his hand against his mouth, thinking.

'Yeah,' He said finally, 'I'm fine, I don't need checking on.' Derek looked at him disbelievingly. That's the way Spencer had always been; assuring himself and everyone else that he could look after himself – and to a degree he could – but deep down Spencer was a scared, delicate kid. The younger man crumbled under that look. 'He called me. He said he knew where I was and he's watching me.' Derek sighed again. He was relieved he didn't have to be the one to scare the kid, and he wasn't about to scare him more by telling the kid about his run-in with Sam. That said, he wasn't going to let Spencer be alone either.

'How did he figure out where you were?' Derek asked finally. Spencer was surprised at how un-shocked the older man seemed.

'I was thinking about that too. I figure he could have hacked into my email from my apartment. I send my mom letters through the hospital from my email telling her what I'm doing.' As Spencer said this he walked to the window and peered through the curtains.

'Man, you date creepy dudes.'

'Well it's not like I've had much experience picking anyone. It's not really something you can learn from books.' Spencer let the curtains fall back closed. Derek realized the truth of that statement. Spencer was smart, but he wasn't street-smart so to speak. He didn't have the experience with the warning signs in a relationship, like Derek had.

'Let me guess, when you were dating he always wanted to know where you were, and got upset if you talked to anyone but him. Sound familiar? How about showing up suddenly at your apartment to make sure you were alone.' Spencer turned to face the other man, looking sheepish.

'I thought that was normal. I've read in books that it's not but… I just thought he was looking out for me.' Derek sighed. Stupid kid.

'Grab your stuff, you're staying with me tonight.' Spencer made no objections, grabbing his file from the table and following Derek out into the hall. He stopped to test the door, making sure it was locked, and then followed the older man a few doors down the hall.

'I don't think moving a few feet will make me any safer.' Spencer remarked, grinning a little as Derek opened the door.

'Yeah, but you're with me, which is a lot safer than on your own.' Derek responded seriously. He closed the door behind Spencer and then after a quick glance from the younger man, latched it. Spencer sat down on the bed uncomfortably. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Derek decided to tell the kid.

'You know the team thinks you're on drugs again.' Spencer jumped and looked wide-eyed at Derek, his mouth moving in disbelief.

'What?!' He would never! God no! 'How could they think that?' Derek walked over and tapped the obvious bruise on the kid's face. 'They think I got high and punched myself?' Derek snorted.

'No, they think it was a dealer that you owe money.' Spencer crossed his arms and his legs, closing himself off.

'This has gotten way out of hand.' Derek sat down beside the brooding kid and put a hand on his shoulder.

'You gotta tell them Spencer, I know you don't want them thinking that. Spencer nodded.

'You're right. But after the case. When we get back.' They fell silent for a few seconds, but then Derek agreed, it was the best option. Spencer got up to close the curtains and then sat down at the little table in the corner. It was remarkable how similar hotel rooms were.

Derek let the kid stew in that new information for a second. It obviously distressed him; he just didn't realize it wasn't the only thing that was bugging the younger man. Spencer was at a loss, stuck in a bedroom the man he was just accused of having sex with. It didn't repulse him, of course not. It's not like he had any feelings for Derek anymore, he pushed those away so they could be friends. They were friends. Derek was staring at him.

'He thinks we're sleeping together.' Spencer spit out, and then blushed. Why did he always say the things that he was thinking under those brown eyes? That now looked shocked. Disgusted?

No, not disgusted. In fact, Derek laughed.

'Oh man this guy's got issues.' Spencer chuckled along with the older man a little, surprised.

'That doesn't freak you out?' He said.

'Why would it?' Oh, right. The gay thing. Derek was incredulous. 'Look man,' he said, standing and walking over to Spencer, 'The you liking guys thing doesn't bother me a bit. In fact, I've been known to partake in the odd man myself.'

…

…

…

Spencer was flabbergasted and stared at Derek with the most shocked look he had ever worn. What did he say? The older man grinned in the stunned silence.

'What, you think I'd deprive half the world of this incredible hunk? Ask Garcia.' Derek said. It was true, he did have his fair share of men on his dating record. He didn't care about gender, he cared about personality. If anything he cared about the face. A man could have a beautiful face and Derek would go after that as fast as he would any girl. Spencer didn't move for a few seconds and Derek was about to shake him and check if he was okay when arms wrapped themselves around his neck. Spencer was standing at his full height – he was only a little shorter than the older man—and was hugging Derek with all his skinny might. Derek hugged him back and chuckled. 'Relax kid, the team will like you all the same.'

What Derek didn't say was that he would love Spencer, all the same.

Spencer was close to tears he was so happy. How could he think he was alone with such an incredible guy like Derek around? He didn't want to let the man go but he had to, fear was starting to creep into his elation. He just needed to get away from all this, he didn't know what he was feeling about Sam and Derek's confession and he didn't want to think about it. He pulled away suddenly.

'I need to get some work done.' He said, sitting down and turning away from Derek. Derek just stood there, his arms feeling empty. What had happened there?

The rest of the evening past in quiet work between the two, no mention of Sam or the hug between them. That was until a crash came from the hall. A few feet down the hall.

Someone had broken into Spencer's room.

* * *

**Take what you will from that line.**

**Don't expect quick updates like this a lot, but I had this in my brain. Plus, Sam's a jerk.**

**Like it? Don't like it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	7. Clarity

'Stay here!' Derek barked as he rushed out of the room. The hall was empty. Derek reached for his gun as the rest of the team came out of their rooms to see what the ruckus was. Derek ignored them for the moment, seeing Spencer's door wide open. He rushed over and drew his gun, peering inside. It was empty. Sam, it must have been.

Spencer opened the door and entered the crowd of agents in the hall, looking scared. Derek took his hand off his gun.

'He's gone Spencer.' Derek said, closing the door. Spencer was shaking and everyone turned to look at him.

'Can someone please tell me what's going on?' Emily asked

'Who would want to break into your hotel room Reid?' Hotch asked. Spencer shrunk under so many gazes. Derek pushed his way gently between them and grabbed Spencer's shoulders, holding him steady.

'It's okay man, calm down, he's gone.' Specer began to stutter.

'I'm so sorry everyone I-I-I I didn't mean for this to… I d-didn't think he would actually…' Everyone had backed off to give the two a little space and Derek was leaning down, trying to look Spencer in the eye.

'It's okay kid, relax, just breathe.' Spencer closed his mouth and nodded, taking Derek's advice and concentrating on his breath. The others were waiting patiently.

'What's going on Spence?' JJ asked finally. He nodded, letting out his breath slowly.

'I'll tell you guys, okay? Let's just get out of the hall.' Derek took Spencer by the shoulder and guided him into Hotchner's room, where everyone was filing in. When in doubt, they always went to Hotch.

Hotchner sat down at the little table, the girls sat on the bed, Rossi stood between the bed and the wall and Derek sat down beside JJ. All eyes were on Spencer. He fidgeted and scratched at his eye.

'I'm sorry everyone, I really didn't mean for this to come with me to work, but I didn't know he would follow me here. He's crazy and I didn't know he was crazy and…'

'Who, Reid?' Hotchner cut in before the kid could ramble any further. The young man looked at Derek who gestured for him to go on, encouraging him.

'I'm… I'm kinda… gay.' Spencer said slowly, wrapping his arms around himself. He paused to let that sink in but no one looked surprised. Spencer went on. "And I broke up with my first boyfriend last night and since then he's kinda been crazy. He broke into my apartment and attacked me this morning, which is where I got this.' He gestured at his black eye.

'And now he's followed you here?' Rossi asked incredulously. How did these kids on this team get into such strange scenarios? Spencer nodded. Everyone looked at Hotch to gauge his reaction except Derek, who kept his eyes on Spencer. He thought he had scared that Sam off for good but he must have just pissed him off. At least that made two of them. Spencer turned to the table.

'I'm sorry Hotch.' Spencer said quietly, Hotch uncrossed his arms from where they had been as he was listening.

'What for? This was out of your control. I just wish you had told us.' Spencer nodded guiltily, and Hotch sat back to think. 'If there's someone here after you then I don't want you here.'

'But Hotch, what about the case?' Spencer protested. Hotch raised his hand to hush him.

'You're useless if you're constantly thinking about this man, and if someone's that determined to get at you then it's a distraction to the rest of the team. Morgan and you will leave tomorrow morning.' No one questioned this. They knew Spencer couldn't go by himself, and if he could, Morgan wouldn't let him anyway.

'We can work on the case from Quantico.' Derek said to Spencer. The younger man nodded in surrender.

JJ got up. She couldn't believe she had thought Spence was doing _drugs_ when he was actually in danger. She gave him a hug, and Reid hugged her back gratefully. Emily stood up to wait her turn.

Meanwhile, Rossi discretely slipped Hotch a $50 bill, the two chuckling quietly.

* * *

The drive back to Quantico wasn't very long, so the pair decided to take one of the SUV's back. The ride was quiet, Spencer lost in a sort of quiet contemplation, every now and then closing the file he was holding to stare out the window. Derek tried to engage him in conversation a couple of times, but the kid only answered shortly, not the long-winded, statistics-laden answers he usually gave.

Spencer's mind was racing. What was he going to do when he got back? He obviously had to move apartments but that could take weeks. Plus, for the first time in a very long time Spencer was uncomfortable being so close to Derek, alone. When the older man had hugged him, a strange sense of calm clarity overcame him, and a strange fluttery feeling had started in his stomach, that came back when the two got into the car. He fidgeted with his files and was constantly going into his bag to grab a different book, maybe he could concentrate on poetry, a report, a fiction. Derek finally got fed up and sighed as he was reaching back for his bag yet again.

'Dammit kid, just pick one already.' Spencer shrugged. Derek didn't know why the kid was being so distant from him. He trusted the team to take care of the case alone so he didn't think it was that, and he was safe from Sam here. 'Everything alright pretty-boy?'

'Why do you call me that?' Spencer asked, closing his current book. Derek glanced sideways at him.

'Because you are an unusually pretty boy.' Derek smirked and Spencer, to his own amazement, blushed. He tried to hide it by looking out the window, but Derek noticed. 'C'mon man, I'm just teasing,' Spencer said nothing. They were nearing Quantico and Derek got off the highway. The familiar surroundings brought the problem at hand back to both their minds.

'Where are you gonna stay kid?'

'Well I'm going to be looking for a new apartment, but I don't know the odds of getting one as close to the office as I have now.'

'Why don't you stay with me, for now? No one's gonna get you there, Clooney won't let them.' Derek smiled at Spencer. God he had a beautiful smile, it lit up his entire face. Spencer couldn't help but smile back. He'd stayed over at Derek's apartment before, but now something seemed changed. He didn't want to think about being alone with Derek all night.

'I could get a hotel.'

'Nuh-uh. We know that he's capable of finding you in hotels. You'll be safe with me.' Spencer hesitated, but his fear of Sam was beginning to trump the strange feeling he had about Derek. Only slightly reluctantly, he agreed.

After a few more minutes, Derek parked the SUV in the complex's garage. He'd bring it back tomorrow. The two got out and headed into the building, Derek letting Spencer climb the stairs first. Since last night Derek was feeling differently about Spencer though, but it wasn't an unwelcome one. It was an overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect the kid, and take care of him. He unlocked the door to his fourth floor apartment, holding it for Spencer. He just wanted everything to be okay.

'Hi Clooney.' Spencer said walking into the apartment and seeing the dog curled up in his bed. When they had first met, the Reid effect had hit Clooney with full force, and it took Derek ten minutes to get the dog to stop growling at Spencer. Now the two had become more accustomed to each other, and Clooney only watched Spencer warily as he crossed the room. Derek locked the door behind him and followed Spencer to the living room, where the younger man sat down on the couch, looking uncomfortable. Did the kid not feel safe even here?

'You want a drink?' Spencer nodded. The young man drank rarely, but this seemed like a good time to take the edge off things. Derek went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Creepy stalker-boyfriend was a good reason to break out the hard stuff. When he came back into the living room, Clooney was staring at Spencer, and Spencer was playfully staring back, imitating the dog's careful gaze. Derek chuckled.

'Get along you two.' He passed Spencer a glass and filled it half way.

'I like dogs, they just don't like me.' Spencer said, looking into the glass before taking a sip. He grimaced. Derek laughed again and sat down beside him. God the kid could be cute. He poured some scotch for himself and sat back and closed his eyes for a second. He felt peaceful sitting here with Spencer, he always had. He opened his eyes and looked over and saw Spencer holding out his glass to him. It was empty.

'This stuff isn't bad once you get passed the initial burning sensation.' He said. Derek looked incredulously between the empty glass and the doe-eyed kid, shrugged, and emptied his glass. That's the way they were drinking tonight he guessed. He filled both their glasses again and turned on the TV, changing it to the documentary channel, Spencer's favourite.

Spencer was feeling better now. The scotch he was sipping warmed his stomach and chest and took away most of the fluttering he had. He looked over at the older man who was half-watching the documentary on the history of Spanish currency and half watching him. Spencer drained his glass again to hush the fluttering that cropped up again. Oh god, he knew what this was, he remembered it from years ago, and from when he first held Sam's hand. It was attraction. Oh God, oh God oh God. He put down his glass and shook his head. He felt buzzed enough already, he didn't want anymore. Derek filled his own glass again and continued drinking, looking over.

'You okay kid?' Those eyes were on him again. He couldn't handle it. Spencer stood up.

'I-I'm fine, I just need to lie down.' Derek furrowed his brow. The kid hadn't drunken that much. Was he panicking again?

'Is it Sam? He can't get you here man.' Derek reached out for his arm to pull him back down and ended up grabbing his hand. Spencer jerked away.

'Cut it out Derek, I'm not a kid!' He shouted suddenly. He needed to get away. He turned to go, but Derek grabbed him again, standing now.

'What's wrong with you? Why won't you let me help you?'

'I don't need help.' Spencer said, facing him. Derek looked concerned. Why did he have to care so much? Spencer blushed at the proximity to the man – the sexy man as Spencer was beginning to see him as again. This was his best friend goddammit! He needed to get away. But those eyes…

'Why won't you let me take care of you?' Derek said softly, moving closer. God the kid's face was pretty. He had drank more than Spencer—the nerves were getting to him—and all he felt now was the need to just _make things okay_. This kid… he just wanted to…

Derek pulled Spencer into a tight hug. 'Let me take care of you Spencer.' The younger man struggled for a second and then melted. He couldn't fight this. He raised his head to look at Derek, questioning him with his eyes. He liked men… did he like him? All Derek was thinking was how pretty the kid looked right now, all doe-eyed and soft in his arms.

Spencer jerked lightly as soft lips tentatively touched his own. Not a full kiss, an experiment. Spencer didn't move. And after a tense moment Derek pulled away.

'I'm so sorry kid.' He said, letting Spencer go, who stumbled back a step. Why did he do that? This was Spencer! What had he just done? He fought the urge to reach out again and instead turned away and sat back down on the couch. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me there. I'll sleep here tonight.'

Spencer was shocked. Derek had almost kissed him. This sex god – and he was a sex god – had tried to kiss him.

'Hey, Derek, it's…' He didn't know what to say. Derek looked at him, guilty and tipsy and smouldering. Spencer knelt down in from of the older man. He needed something to make him feel good, and he knew it. He needed something to take the stress and the hurt away. He couldn't turn Derek away, it went against everything he had felt and supressed for years. He grabbed Derek by the shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. The older man hesitated. This was so wrong, but Spencer was kissing him with such a passion that he couldn't help himself. He gathered Spencer into his arms and pulled him into his lap, kissing back.

Spencer was hesitant; he didn't know what to do. He sat there, eyes half-lidded, moving his mouth gently. He was relieved when Derek started to take charge, grabbing the back of his head and turning it lightly to deepen the kiss. The soft full lips parted and a soft, asking tongue pried open his own lips, delving into his mouth. Spencer closed his eyes tightly and grabbed Derek's shirt, submitting to the tongue that explored his mouth.

The kid tasted like coffee and sugar, Derek noted, tugging lightly on Spencer's hair. The younger man fell into the rhythm of the kiss and began to explore Derek's lips with his tongue and shivered when Derek gave his hair and encouraging tug. He tried not to think about what they were doing, only how right it felt when he let his hands travel over Derek's physique, feeling his pecks and six pack barely contained through the shirt. He wanted to taste that dark chocolate skin.

'God, Spence…' Derek mumbled as he slid his free hand under Spencer's sweater vest. The kid suddenly pulled away and Derek thought for a second he had gone too far. Then Spencer grabbed his own vest and pulled it off, leaning back down into the kiss. The two began frantically trying to undo each other's buttons but Derek's hands were more practiced and deft at it and it wasn't long until Spencer's bare chest and stomach were exposed. Derek's hands slid under the open shirt flaps and felt Spencer's sides, his hips, the slight definition the kid had from god knows what, probably carrying that heavy bag and those books. Derek broke the kiss and began kissing a line down Spencer's long white neck and fondling his pink, erect nipples, Spencer abandoning the shirt buttons in favour of leaning against Derek's shoulder, flushed and moaning with Derek's touches.

'Derek… oh, Derek.' Spencer panted into the older man's ear. That moaning made Derek wild and he reached up and began kissing Spencer again, undoing his own shirt one-handed as he continued to explore the younger man's body. When he had finally gotten the shirt off, he grabbed Spencer by the sides and rolled him down onto the couch, kissing his delicate chin, his neck, his ear, anything to hear that panting moan again.

'A-ah.' Spencer whimpered as Derek pressed himself down on him and the warm, muscled, bare chest against his own. Derek's hard length pressed against Spencer's own through the cloth and Derek grabbed Spencer's hand, guiding it against his own bare chest, down his stomach and toward his length. He was so hard for this man, he wanted Spencer so bad…

'S-stop.' Spencer mumbled, but Derek didn't hear him through the sound of his own pounding heart, and pressed himself into Spencer's hand. The younger man jerked it away. 'Come on Derek, stop!' Derek heard this time and pulled away, flushed and aroused.

'What is it?' He asked. Had he gone too far? Spencer shook his head.

'That's… about all I can handle.' He said through a chuckle.

Derek looked down at the man he had under him; pink and pale and glistening. He pulled away reluctantly and they both sat up, panting.

'Sorry.' Derek said. He didn't know what else to say. Spencer smiled.

'Don't be.' He felt happier than he had in a long time. He didn't know what this meant but the calm clarity was back, and he decided it was a feeling he liked. Derek scratched his head. He was surprised at that reaction. He had expected Spencer to be more confused, like he was. He cleared his throat.

'Um, I'm sorry I came on so strong, it must have been the liquor.' A heaviness descended on Spencer. Was Derek going to brush it off as a mistake? Derek leaned over and gave Spencer a peck on the corner of the mouth, dispelling that thought. Spencer blushed and smiled, turning and giving Derek a deeper kiss. Derek smiled too and pulled away after a few seconds.

'You take my room. I really need some sleep.' Derek really needed to think about what just happened. And the consequences.

* * *

**Extra long chapter for my fabulous readers! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. NOTE!

**Partners in Crime will be going on a short hiatus due to an illness in the family, but will be returning soon! **

**In the meantime, please pm me with any ideas you have for the story. I write for the readers so tell me where you want this to go, I'd appreciate any feedback.**

**Thanks for your patience, **

**Silverlamb**

* * *

**_Amendment_: Due to mixed messages on this subject I have to ask; do you guys want further Spencer and/or Derek whumpage? Fan? Yes? No? Overdone? Is it actually a cross between a wave and a lump? I DON'T KNOW! Let me know by messaging!**


End file.
